16 Grudnia 2005
Plik:Logo.jpg 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy o 6.15, 6.45, 7.15, 7.45; skrót Wiadomości o 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda o 6.32, 7.05, 7.35 oraz Był taki dzień o 6.30, 7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Moda na sukces - odc.2667; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Cedric - Stare kapcie ; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Kasztaniaki - Nocna przygoda ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Jedyneczka - Poznajemy nowych sąsiadów Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Mały rycerz El Cid - Porwanie Florindy kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Don Matteo - Stan upojenia odc. 12; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 TELEZAKUPY 11:30 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1020; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 622; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Dobrane pary - odc.1; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Wiedźmy odc. 7 - Niebezpieczne związki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Kiosk przy Wspólnej - Poradnik dla ubezpieczonych odc.23/24/05; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Glob 2005; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Wspomnień czar; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Tele-Nowela - Program o książkach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Wspomnień czar; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Pogoda 15:32 Czas na spacer 15:35 Pociąg do kultury 15:45 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Wspomnień czar; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Zrób to 15:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Obiad po góralsku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Był taki dzień 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2667; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.43; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Tak miało być - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Bulionerzy odc. 47 - Menago; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Wieczorynka - Między nami bocianami odc. 11 - Gągołki aniołki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Łowca krokodyli (The Crocodile Hunter, Collision Course); komedia kraj prod.USA, Australia (2002); reż.:John Stainton; wyk.:Steve Irwin, Terri Irwin, Magda Szubanski, David Wenham; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 "Cała jesteś w skowronkach" - jubileusz zespołu Skaldowie - cz.1; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:20 Ucieczka na Atenę (Escape to Athena); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Był taki dzień 00:25 Po godzinach 01:20 Tele-Nowela - Program o książkach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Burza stulecia - odc. 3 (Storm of the Century ep.3); horror kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Craig R. Baxley; wyk.:Colin Feore, Debrah Farentino, Casey Siemaszko, Tim Dale, Jeffrey de Munn; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:00 Puchar Świata w karate tradycyjnym; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Był taki dzień 03:25 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:45 Złotopolscy odc. 291 - Wróżba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Gruby odc. 2/7 - Szkoła; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Od przedszkola do Opola 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Teletubisie ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Zmiennicy odc. 11/15 - Antycypacja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 236; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Świat podróży według Ediego - Peru; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 TELEZAKUPY 13:00 Panorama 13:05 Pogoda 13:10 Spotkanie z Balladą - Wizyta w Kopydłowie (2) - Karczma; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Lokatorzy odc. 54 - Kino rodzinne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wędrówki przyrodnicze z Davidem Attenborough odc. 8 - Wilk techno (Techno wolf- Winning dads: playing the gene game); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Janosik odc. 6/13 - Worek talarów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Złotopolscy odc. 723 - Szafa Antoniego; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Złotopolscy odc. 724 - Szantaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Allo, Allo; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Z Grabowskim po kraju (bis); widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Załóż się - cz.1; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Załóż się - cz.2; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Załóż się - Twój wybór ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 U2 - Vertigo, koncert w Chicago; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Ktoś nad tobą czuwa (He sees you when you are sleeping); komedia kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:David Winning; wyk.:Cameron Bancroft, Erika Eleniak, Greg Evigan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Niewiarygodna prawda (Unbelievable Truth); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Hal Hartley; wyk.:Adrienne Shelly, Robert Burke, Christopher Cooke; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-10.jpg 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie 06:55 TV market 07:10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 07:30 Ja się zastrzelę (61) – serial komediowy 08:00 Zbuntowany anioł (247) – telenowela 09:00 Gra w ciemno (81) - teleturniej 10:00 Zakręcone (15) – serial obyczajowy 10:30 Czułość i kłamstwa (148) – telenowela 11:00 Samo życie (627) – serial obyczajowy 11:45 TV market 12:00 Zbuntowany anioł (248) – telenowela 13:00 Na ostrzu noża 13:30 Szpital Ksicia Alfreda – serial dokumentalny 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (198) – serial obyczajowy 14:45 Eureko – ja to wiem 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16:30 Exclusive 17:00 Gra w ciemno (82) – teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (199) – serial obyczajowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:30 Kevin sam w domu– komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990, reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci 21:30 Studio Lotto 21:45 Za wszelką cenę – reality show 22:45 Nieustraszeni – reality show 23:45 Biznes Wydarzenia 00:10 Plan Susan – czarna komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Landis, wyk. Nastassja Kinski, Billy Zane 01:55 Aquaz Music Zone Plik:Logo-19.png 05:55 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:15 Telesklep – program reklamowy 06:55 Nash Bridges (27) – serial sensacyjny, wyk. Don Johnson 07:55 Nocny kurs (5) – serialsensacyjny, wyk. David Morse 08:50 Wykręć numer – teleturniej 10:10 Salon gier – teleturniej 11:15 Usterka – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2003 11:50 Chwila prawdy – program rozrywkowy 13:10 Detektywi – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 13:45 Nocny kurs (6) – serial sensacyjny, wyk. David Morse 14:45 Nash Bridges (28) – serial sensacyjny, wyk. Don Johnson 15:45 Gorzka zemsta (174) – telenowela, wyk. Danna García 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 17:15 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 18:25 Detektywi – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:10 Superkino: Okup – thriller, USA 1996, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Mel Gibson, Rene Russo 22:40 Austin Powers i Złoty Członek – komedia, USA 2002, reż. Jay Roach, wyk. Mike Myers, Beyoncé Knowles 00:40 Uwaga! – magazyn 01:00 Nic straconego Plik:TVP3 Regionalna.png 06:30 Kurier 06:35 Kurier gospodarczy 06:45 Kurier 06:50 Kurier gospodarczy 07:00 Kurier 07:05 Kurier gospodarczy 07:12 Książki z górnej półki – prezentacje 07:15 Kurier 07:20 Kurier gospodarczy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Uwierz w dokument: „Dziad i baba“, „Story” – film dokumentalny 23:45 Skarga – dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1991, reż. Jerzy Wójcik, wyk. Magda Teresa Wójcik 01:15 Kurier 01:30 Studio pogoda 01:35 Kurier sportowy 01:40 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 02:05 Nieznane katastrofy (3): M/S Maria Konopnicka – serial dokumentalny Plik:TV 4 2000-2006 logo.jpg 06:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn 07:00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn 08:00 TV market 08:15 Pokemon – serialdla dzieci 08:45 Benny Hill (44) 09:15 Kachorra to ja (12) 10:15 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn 10:45 Jeździectwo: Magazyn jeździecki 11:15 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 12:15 TV market 12:30 Port lotniczy – serial dokumentalny 13:05 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 13:45 Taxi – teleturniej 14:20 Muzyczne listy – magazyn 15:15 Echo lasu – magazyn 15:45 Joan z Arkadii (38) 16:45 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 17:15 Detektor – raport Czwórki – magazyn reporterów 17:45 Taxi – teleturniej 18:30 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 19:00 Dom nie do poznania – reality show 20:00 Klątwa upadłych aniołów 21:00 Cuda (12) – serial fantastyczny 22:00 Wydarzenia 22:10 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 23:00 Playboy: Amor – film erotyczny, USA 1995 00:55 Nocne randki – program rozrywkowy 01:55 Schwartza pomysły na życie (13) – serial komediowy 02:25 Muzyczne listy – magazyn 03:15 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny thumb|left 6.25 Telesklep 7.00 Hydepark - program rozrywkowy 7.30 Mała kslętnlczka (139) - telenowela 8.30 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (3) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 9.30 Savannah (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.30 Policjanci z Miami (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Mania grania - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 12.30 Telesklep 14.40 Mała kslttnlczka (140) - telenowela 15.40 Hydepark - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Dzień dobry. Miami (7) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Przyjaciele (13) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Savannah (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.10 Policjanci z Miami (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Dzień dobry. Miami (8) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Przyjaciele (14) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Wybory - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Alexander Payne, wyk. Matthew Broderick. Reese Witherspoon, Jessica Campbell, Chris Klein, Phil Reeves 22.20 W mgnieniu oka - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Micki Dickoff, wyk. Veronica Hamel, Mimi Rogers, Carlos Gomez, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Denise Richards 0.15 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (10) - serial obyczajowy. USA 1.30 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 3.30 Koniec programu thumb|left 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, w tym: Przegląd prasy o 6.15, 6.45, 7.15, 7.45; skrót Wiadomości o 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda o 6.32, 7.05, 7.35 oraz Był taki dzień o 6.30, 7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Domisie - Szanujemy rzeczy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Trzy dni, aby wygrać odc. 12 - Nerwowe śledztwo; serial obyczajowy kraj prod. Polska, Francja (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Laboratorium - wydanie jubileuszowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Duże dzieci; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy odc. 689 - Śledztwo; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 325; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Być sobą; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Hity satelity; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Fortuna; dramat obyczajowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2005 - Arcydzieła Baroku, Georg Friedrich Haendel - Sonata B-dur op.4 nr 4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14.40 Bydgoski ślad Paderewskiego - reportaż 15:15 Forum; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Domisie - Szanujemy rzeczy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Polskie krajobrazy - Szlakiem Puszczy Kozienickiej.; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać odc. 12 - Nerwowe śledztwo; serial obyczajowy kraj prod. Polska, Francja (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - W lesie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 TELEZAKUPY 17:50 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - "Mury, fosy, baszty"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Święta wojna - Chłopak do wzięcia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Brzydkie kaczątko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy odc. 689 - Śledztwo; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 325; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Na dobre i na złe odc. 225 - Porwanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Duże dzieci; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Mandarynki i pomarańcze, czyli wiersze i piosenki J. Tuwima; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Trzy dni, aby wygrać odc. 12 - Nerwowe śledztwo (odc. 12 - Nerwowe śledztwo); serial obyczajowy kraj prod. Polska, Francja (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Brzydkie kaczątko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy odc. 689 - Śledztwo; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 325; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Hity satelity; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Na dobre i na złe odc. 225 - Porwanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Duże dzieci; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Święta wojna - Chłopak do wzięcia ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Jest takie miejsce - Bielsko-Biała; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Wiadomości thumb|left 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn (o) 8.00 Gladiator w spódnicy - komedia, Wlk. Brytania 2004, reż. Brian Grant 9.30 Ocean strachu - thriller, USA 2003 10.55 Urodziny młodego warszawiaka - film wojenny. Polska 1980. reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy, wyk. Piotr Łysak, Andrzej Łapicki, Jolanta Grusznic 12.40 Koszty tycia - komediodramat, Francja 2003, reż. Philippe Le Guay, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, Claude Rich, Jean-Claude Leguay 14.35 Łapu-capu extra 15.05 Czekając na Joe - film dokumentalny 16.55 Kręglogłowl- komedia, USA 1996, reż. Bobby & Peter Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Bill Murray, Vanessa Angel, Randy Quaid 18.55 Tajniki przyrody (5) - film dokumentalny 19.30 Joey (11) - serial 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport (o) 21.00 PREMIERA: Prezent na święta - film familijny, USA 2003, reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Valerie Bertinelli, William Russ. David Cubitt 22.40 Godsend - thriller, USA-Kanada 2004, reż. Nick Hamm. wyk. Greg Kinnear, Robert de Niro, Cameron Bright 0.30 Kontrolerzy - thriller, Węgry 2003 2.25 Oligarcha - dramat, Rosja 2002 4.35 Zbrodnia ferpekcyjna - komedia, Hiszpania 2004 6.15 Męskle-żeńsk'e (Narzeczony) - komedia, Polska 2003 (o) - odkodowany thumb|left 6.30 Małolaty u taty - komedia, USA 2003, reż. Steve Carr 8.00 Motylek - komedia, Francja 2002, reż. Philippe Muyl 9.25 Na planie (50) 10.00 Wychować Waylona - komedia, USA 2004 - 11.30 Ceremonia rozdania nagród Emmy 2005 13.35 Zobacz w HBO 14.10 Szybka zmiana - film obyczajowy, USA 1984 15.50 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj święty Mikołaju 2 - komedia, USA 2003 17.10 I ja tam b,dę - komedia romantyczna, Wlk. Brytania-USA 2003 19.00 Małolaty u taty - komedia, USA 2003, reż. Steve Carr 20.30 Cinema, cinema (51) - magazyn filmowy 21.00 Premiera: Kod nieznany - dramat, Francja-Niemcy-Rumunia 2000, reż. Michael Haneke, wyk. Juliette Binoche 23.00 Odwet - film akcji, USA 2003. reż. F. Gary Gray 0.50 Wlllard - horror, USA 2003. reż. Glen Morgan 2.30 Sezon na leszcza - film sensacyjny, Polska 2001 4.00 Na planie (50) 4.30 I ja tam będę - komedia romantyczna, Wlk. Brytania-USA 2003, reż. Craig Ferguson, wyk. thumb|left 13:00 Program dnia; aktualności 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 13:25 Kino krótkich filmów: Laterna Magica; film animowany Polska 1968; reż.: Hanna Jagoszewska 13:35 Jazz w Filharmonii - zespół Krzysztofa Komedy; film dokumentalny Polska 1967 14:10 Gra zespół Zbigniewa Namysłowskiego; koncert 14:30 Andrzej Kurylewicz Trio; koncert /stereo/ 15:10 Nóż w wodzie; film 16:45 Arcydzieła polskiego dokumentu: Pożar, pożar, coś nareszcie dzieje się; film dokumentalny Polska 1967 17:00 Blok premierowy: Pavel Juracek - renesans twórcy 17:05 Waleria i tydzień cudów; film obyczajowy Czechosłowacja 1970; reż.: Jaromil Jires; wyk: Jaroslava Schallerova, Jan Klusak 18:25 Kino krótkich filmów: Kilian zawsze wraca; film animowany Czechosłowacja 1963; reż.: Pavel Juracek, Jan Schmidt 19:00 Klucz do Krainy Liliputów, czyli ostatnia podróż Lemuela Guliwera; film dokumentalny Czechy 2002 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Paweł Juracek; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:00 Przypadek dla początkującego kata; film obyczajowy Czechosłowacja 1970; reż.: Pavel Juracek; wyk: Pavel Landovsky, Pavel Bosek 22:45 Cowboy Bebop, Królowa heavy metalu, odc. 7; serial animowany Japonia 1998; reż.: Shinichiro Watanabe /stereo/ 23:10 Strefa alternatywna: Alter Live Stream, Dreadsquad w Harendzie; magazyn /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 00:40 Strefa alternatywna: Komix; program artystyczny 00:45 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie, Złodziej ryb; portret Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2005 roku